scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends
Cast *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Thomas *Huckleberry Hound (Huckleberry Hound) as Edward *Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) as Henry *Garfield (Garfield) as Gordon *Antione D'Coolette (Sonic the Hedgehog) as James *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) as Percy *Uncle Chuck (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Toby *Wade Duck (Garfield/US Acres) as Duck *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as Donald *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Douglas *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Oliver *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) as Diesel *Snips (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Bill *Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ben *Snugglepuss (Snugglepuss) as BoCo *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Daisy *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mavis *Rocket the Sloth (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stepney *Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Emily *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) as Bertie *Captain Squeegee (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Salty *Little Ditcher (TUGS) as Harvey *Scratch (Sonic the Hedgehog) as 'Arry *Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bert *Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Fergus *Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Skarloey *Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Rheneas *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Sir Handel *Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Peter Sam *Sleepy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Rusty *Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Duncan *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Duke *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Freddie *Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice in Wonderland) as Mighty Mac *Griff (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Arthur *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Lady *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Diesel 10 *Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Splatter *Wario (Super Mario Bros.) as Dodge *The Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) as Sir Topham Hatt *Miss Sara Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) as Lady Hatt *Quick Draw McGraw (Quick Draw McGraw) as Terence *Featherweight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Trevor *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Toad *Wally Gator (Wally Gator) as Derek *Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) as Bulgy *Mayor Mare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Elizabeth *Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog) as George *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Murdoch *Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Spencer *Chole (Garfield/US Acres) as Caroline *Big Mickey (TUGS) as Cranky *Mouser (Super Mario Bros.) as S.C.Ruffey *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) as Mr. Pervical *Budgie (Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Rosie *Goombas and Koopas (Super Mario Bros.), Robots and Badniks (Sonic the Hedgehog), Heffalmups and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh), Anti-Fairies (The Fairly OddParents) and Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Troublesome Trucks *Creeper (The Black Cauldron) as Smudger *Dr. Warpnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bulstrode *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) as Stanley *Mumbly (The Mumbly Cartoon Show) as The Spiteful Brakevan *Scoop (Bob the Builder) as Jack *Benny (Bob the Builder) as Alfie *Grabber (Bob the Builder) as Oliver *Skip (Bob the Builder) as Max *Rubble (Bob the Builder) as Monty *Lofty (Bob the Builder) as Kelly *Muck (Bob the Builder) as Byron *Gripper (Bob the Builder) as Ned *Dizzy (Bob the Builder) as Isobella *Tumbler (Bob the Builder) as Patrick *Packer (Bob the Builder) as Nelson *Roley (Bob the Builder) as Buster *Wendy (Bob the Builder) as Miss Jenny Packard *Bob the Builder (Bob the Builder) as The Pack Foreman *Gort (Garfield/US Acres) as Lorry 1 *Wart (Garfield/US Acres) as Lorry 2 *Mort (Garfield/US Acres) as Lorry 3 *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) as D261 *Lord Stinker (TUGS) as Whiff *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Scruff *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) as Dennis *Dusty Crophopper (Planes) as Jeremy *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Molly *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Billy *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Belle *The Fire Tug (TUGS) as Flynn *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Old Slow Coach *Booker (Garfield/US Acres) as Bash *Sheldon (Garfield/US Acres) as Dash *Mark Cheng (The Fairly OddParents) as Ferdinand *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Annie *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Clarabel *Mighty Moe (TUGS) as Rocky *Genie (Aladdin) as Proteus *Big MacIntosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Hank *Hayseed Turnip Truck (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Colin *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Charlie *Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Flora *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Hector *Casey Junior (Dumbo) as Bertram *Comet Tail (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Neville *The Coast Guard (TUGS) as Captain *Ace (The Powerpuff Girls) as Den *Little Arturo (The Powerpuff Girls) as Dart *Mitch Mitchelson (The PowerPuff Girls) as Norman *Elliot (Pete's Dragon) as Paxton *A.J. (The Fairly OddParents) as Sidney *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Madge *Mater (Cars) as Butch *Old Rusty (TUGS) as Hiro *Crescent Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Victor *Rumble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Kevin *Dragon (Wacky Races) as The Chinese Dragon *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Thumper *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) as Henrietta *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Luke *Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) as Merrick *Owen (Theodore Tugboat) as Owen *Odie (Garfield) as Winston *Talking Dog (The Powerpuff Girls) as Stafford *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Sir Robert Norramby *Plato (Garfield/US Acres) as Stephen *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) as Millie *Bo (Garfield/US Acres) as Connor *Lanolin (Garfield/US Acres) as Caitlin *Orson (Garfield/US Acres) as Porter *Vector (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gator *Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) as Timothy *Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) as Marion *Jack (TUGS) as Reg *Party Favor, Sugar Belle and Double Diamond (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Slip Coaches *Roy (Garfield/US Acres) as Samson *Toad (Super Mario Bros.) as Logan *Bulk Biceps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Sam *Doctor Horse (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jerome *Nurse Redheart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Judy *Toadsworth (Super Mario Bros.) as Glynn *Neon Lights (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ryan *Sea Rogue (TUGS) as Skiff *Ziggy (The Jungle Book) as Rex *Buzzy (The Jungle Book) as Bert *Flaps (The Jungle Book) as Mike *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notredame) as Vinnie *Hercules (TUGS) as City of Truro *Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Flying Scotsman *Ripslinger (Planes) as Tiger Moth *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Ol' Wheezy *Shelburne (Theodore Tugboat) as Hee-Haw *The Oracle of Delphius (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Happy Hook *Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Scrap Monster *Flowers (Alice in Wonderland) as The Coaches *Prince Blueblood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jeremiah Jobling *Trenderhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Inspector (Thomas Goes Fishing) *Jackson (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stephen Hatt *Suzie (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bridget Hatt *Rasputin (Anastasia) as the Angry Policeman *Professor Pickle (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Sir Topham Hatt's Butler *Goldie Delicious (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mrs. Kyndley *Eugene Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Lazy Luke (Wacky Races) as Jem Cole *Bruno (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Inspector (Percy and the Signal and The Runaway) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) as The Barber *Ricky (The Fairly OddParents) as The Angry Ffarquhar Stationmaster *Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) as The Angry Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife *Professor Turtle (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Other Railway Foreman *Mr. Slate (The Flintstone) as The Quarrymaster *Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as The Portly Man *Captain Star (TUGS) as The Mid-Sodor Railway *Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as The Resfreshment Lady *Black Bart (The Sword in the Stone) as The Crovan's Gate Policeman *Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) as Nancy *Buck McBadBat (The Fairly OddParents) as The Important Passenger *The Crows (from Dumbo) as The Elsbridge Cricket Club *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) as The Inspector (Bowled Out) *Constable Jones (Mary Poppins) as The Dyraw Policeman *Sheldon Dinkleberg (The Fairly OddParents) as The Painter *Princess Celestia (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Queen Elizabeth II *Parcel Post (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Tom Tipper *Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Dowager Hatt *Muttski (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gremlin *Pappy (The Fairly OddParents) as Old Bailey *Salty (Salty's Lighthouse) as The Lighthouse Keeper *Big Daddy (The Fairly OddParents) as The Special Visitor *Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) as Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter *Aloysius Pig (Garfield/US Acres) as Tiger Moth's Pilot *William Le Due (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Cyril the Fogman *Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder) as Farmer McColl *Dr. Rip Studwell (The Fairly OddParents) as The Vet *Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) as Alicia Botti *Mr. Birkenbake (The Fairly OddParents) as Headmaster Hastings *The Alley Cats (The Aristocats) as The Brass Band *Mayor of Dimmesdale (The Fairly OddParents) as The Mayor of Sodor *Sketch Lampoon (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Dusty Miller *McMole (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Lord Callan *Bert Whoo (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Tailor *Captain Finny (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Captain *Cleaver Beaver (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Fisherman *The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Colonel Stench (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Dockyard Manager *Pixie and Dixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) as the Dinosaur Experts *Principal Waxelplax (The Fairly OddParetns) as The Piano Lady *Gramps (Super Mario Bros.) as The Football Coach *Dog Officer (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Policeman (Mud, Glorious Mud) *Hooded Robin (Super Mario Bros.) as The Coal Plant Manager *Food Cart Guy (The Fairly OddParents) as The Ice-Cream Factor Manager *Mr. Bickles (The Fairly OddParents) as The Famous Artist *Sally Seaplane (TUGS) as Alice *Dr. Sheldon (Super Mario Bros.) as The Admiral *Queen Aleena (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Storyteller *Hodgepodge (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Carpenter *Wes Weasely (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Engineer *Mervin the Magician (Super Mario Bros.) as The Magician *Trevor (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Dairy Manager *Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) as Miss Mary Marvel *Ferrell (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Bargeman *Chief (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Fireman *Titus (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Balloon Repairman *Julie Bean, Kim and Clara (The Powerpuff Girls) as Bridget Hatt's Friends *Mr. Green (The Powerpuff Girls) as Sir Lowham Hatt *Rainbow the Clown (The Powerpuff Girls) as Mr. Bubbles *Farmer Peck (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Farmer Trotter *Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) as The Teacher *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) as The Bird Watcher *The Harbor Master (Theodore Tugboat) as The Dock Manager *Wanada (The Fairly OddParents) as The Laundry Lady *The Fuel Depot (TUGS) as The Railway Inspector (Thomas in Charge) *The Rabbit Garderner (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Island Inspector *Jebediah Wee (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Search and Rescue Centre Manager *Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) as The Railway Coal Inspector *Mad Dog Max (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Great Composer *Merlynx (Sonix the Hedgehog) as The Zoo Keeper *Fred Flinstone and Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) as Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants *Prince Charnock (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Welsh Bird Watcher *Sonette (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Lady with the Big Hat *Jorgen Von Strangle (The Fairly OddParents) as The Grumpy Passenger *Herlock Solmes (Super Mario Bros.) as The Deputy Minister *Spelunk (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Groundsman *Mayor Chestnut (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Postman *Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) as Sailor John *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley) as 98462 (from RWS) *Muttley (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley) as 87546 (from RWS) *Rex Max (Wacky Races) as The Red Engine (from RWS) *Amethyst Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Agnes (from RWS) *Honey Sweet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ruth (from RWS) *Juniper Berry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jemima (from RWS) *Lemon Hearts (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Lucy (from RWS) *Sea Swirl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Beatrice (from RWS) *Ten Cents (TUGS) as Jinty (from RWS) *Sunshine (TUGS) as Pug (from RWS) *Splorg (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Big City Engine (from RWS) *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ada (from RWS) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jane (from RWS) *Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mabel (from RWS) *Apple Flora (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Gertrude *Berry Pinch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Millicent *Dinky Doo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Cora *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bluebell (from RWS) *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Primrose (from RWS) *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Godred (from RWS) *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) as Ernest (from RWS) *Hank (Theodore Tugboat) as Wilfred (from RWS) *Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) as Culdee (from RWS) *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) as Lord Harry/No. 6/Patrick (from RWS) *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Alaric (from RWS) *Digby (Theodore Tugboat) as Eric (from RWS) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Catherine (from RWS) *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Lord Harry's Coach (from RWS) *Pugwash (Theodore Tugboat) as The Truck (from RWS) *The Dispatcher (Theodore Tugboat) as The Culdee Fell Railway Manager (from RWS) *Athair (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Neil (from RWS) *Elmer (The Fairly OddParents) as The Ballast Spreader (from RWS) *A.J.'s Dad (The Fairly OddParents) as The Small Controller (from RWS) *Rotor Walrus (Sonic the Hedgehog) as D7101/Bear (from RWS) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) as D199/Spamcan (from RWS) *Harry the Hucker (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Passing Diesel (from RWS) *Petra (Theodore Tugboat) as Isabel (from RWS) *Pearl (Theodore Tugboat) as Dulcie (from RWS) *Lyra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Alice (from RWS) *Bon Bon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mirabel (from RWS) *Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) as Fred Pelhay (from RWS) *Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) as Rickety (from RWS) *Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) as U. L. P. (from RWS) *Bartok (Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent) as Stanley/No. 2 (from RWS) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) *Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Works Diesel (from RWS) *Sanjay (The Fairly OddParents) as 10751 (from RWS) *Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Pip (from RWS) *Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) as Emma (from RWS) *Zeb (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Toby's Brother (from RWS) *Professor Pat Pending (Wacky Races) as The Old Engine (from RWS) *Dizzy (The Jungle Book) as Frank (from RWS) *Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) as Jock (from RWS) *Binky Abdul (The Fairly OddParents) as the Diesel Shunter (from RWS) *Puffa (TUGS) as Green Arrow (from RWS) *Top Hat (TUGS) as Mallard (from RWS) *Lillie Lightship (TUGS) as Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) *OJ (TUGS) as Iron Duke (from RWS) *Bobby Barge (Theodore Tugboat) as The Caterpillar Crane (from RWS) *Chip (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Wilbert (from RWS) *Robotnik Jr. (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Sixteen (from RWS) *Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Kathy and Lizzie (from RWS) *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Ivo Hugh (from RWS) *Marine the Raccoon (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Victoria (from RWS) *Sticks the Badger (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Helena (from RWS) *Chester McBadBat (The Fairly OddParents) as Albert (from RWS) Episodes Season 1 *Sonic and Garfield/Sonic Gets Tricked *Huckleberry and Garfield/Huckleberry Helps Out *The Sad Story of Yogi/Come Out, Yogi! *Huckleberry, Garfield and Yogi/Yogi to the Rescue *Sonic's Flowers/A Big Day for Sonic *Sonic and the Goombas/Trouble for Sonic *Sonic and the Breakdown Crane/Sonic Saves the Day *Antoine and the Flowers/Antoine Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Badniks/Foolish Badniks *Antoine and the Express/A Proud Day for Sonic *Sonic and the Guard/Sonic and the Conductor *Sonic Goes Fishing *Sonic, Quick Draw and the Snow/Quick Draw the Horse *Sonic and Sparky/Sonic and Sparky's Great Race *Big Characters and Turntables *Trouble in the House *Yoshi Runs Away *Medicine/Yogi's Special Medicine *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Uncle Chuck and the Stout Gentleman/Uncle Chuck the Hedgehog *Sonic in Trouble/Sonic Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Antoine in a Mess *Off the Road/Garfield Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Sonic's Christmas Party Season 2 *Sonic, Yoshi and the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows/A Cow on the Line *Sparky's Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Sonic and Featherweight/A New Friend for Sonic *Yoshi and the Signal *Wade Takes Charge *Yoshi and Budgie/Yoshi Proves a Point *The Runaway *Yoshi Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes the Monkey *Dirty Work/Mojo's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Wade *Better Late Than Never *Mumbly/Mario and Luigi *The Deputation *Sonic Comes to Breakfast *Rarity *Yoshi's Predicament *The Mountain Lionsel *Wrong Road *Huckleberry's Exploit *Ghost Dinosaur/Yoshi's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Sonic and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Yoshi *Yoshi's Promise *Time for Trouble *Garfield and the Famous Visitor *Mario's Duck *Sonic Gets Bumped *Sonic, Yoshi and the Dragon *Mojo Does it Again *Yogi's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Antoine *Sonic, Yoshi and the Post/Sonic, Yoshi and the Mail *Trust Sonic *Applejack *Uncle Chuck's Tightrope *Huckleberry, Sunshine and the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Antoine Goes Buzz Buzz *All At Sea *One Good Turn *Big Characters *Escape *Tails Owns Up *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Heroes *Yoshi, Antoine and the Fruitful Day *Sonic and Yoshi's Christmas Adventure/Sonic and Yoshi's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Grandwarf *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Dwarfs *A Bad Day for Grumpy *Happy and Mrs. Turner *Changelings/Sleepy Helps Happy *Home at Last *Rock 'n' Roll *Special Hat *Robot Monkey *Passengers and Polish *Gallant Old Dwarf/The Gallant Old Dwarf *Sleepy to the Rescue *Sonic and Rocket *Sloth Stops Play *Bowled Out *Yogi and the Elephant *Spikes Stands By *Bulls Eyes *Sonic and the Special Letter *Paint, Pots and Princesses/Sonic Meets the Princess *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Big Mickey Bugs *Horrid Pig *A Better View for Garfield *Miss Bellum's Birthday Party *Antoine and the Trouble with Trees *Garfield and the Gremlin *Bye Coconuts! *Baa! *Put Upon Yoshi *Uncle Chuck and the Flood *Haunted Yogi *Double Teething Troubles *Rocket Gets Lost *Uncle Chuck's Discovery *Something in the Air *Sonic, Yoshi and Kanga *Sonic and the Rumours *Tails' Find *Happy Ever After *Mayor of Townsville's Holiday *A Surprise for Yoshi/A Big Surprise for Yoshi *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Dopey Gets Spooked *Snow *Sleepy and the Boulder Season 6 *Captain Squeegee's Secret *Little Ditcher to the Rescue *No Sleep for Big Mickey *A Bad Day for Budgie the Helicopter/A Bad Day for Budgie *Mayor Mare *The Fogman *Scoop Jumps In *A Friend in Need *It's Only Snow *Brother Trouble *The World's Strongest Monkey *Scaredy Characters *Yoshi and the Haunted Mine *Middle Yoshi *Antoine and the Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Garfield Takes a Tumble *Yoshi's Chocolate Crunch *Hoof Bother *Uncle Chuck Had a Little Lamb *Sonic, Yoshi and the Squeak *Sonic the Jet Hedgehog/Sonic and the Jet Engine *Huckleberry the Very Useful Dog/Huckleberry the Really Useful Dog *Dunkin Dopey *Sleepy Saves the Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Sally's New Flowers *Yoshi Gets it Right *Snips, Snails and Pipsqueak *The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge *Huckleberry's Brass Band *What's the Matter with Yogi? *Antoine and the Queen of Town Land *Mrs. Turner's Tea Shop/Mrs. Turner's Stand *The Spotless Record *Uncle Chuck's Windmill/Uncle Chuck and the Windmill *Bad Day at Castle Loch *Sneezy and the Roller Coaster *Captain Squeegee's Stormy Tale *Snow Fox/Tails the Snow Fox *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace and Quiet *Pipsqueak Breaks the Rules/Sonic and the Search for Pipsqueak *Fuzzy Lumpkins Rides Again *Budgie and the Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Character *Garfield and Jet *Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Sonic and the Avalanche *Trusty Sleepy *Three Cheers for Sonic/Hooray for Sonic Season 8 *Sonic and the Tuba *Yoshi's New Whistle *Sonic to the Rescue *Yogi and the Wishing Tree *Sonic Saves the Day *Yoshi's Big Mistake *Sonic, Sally and the Snowboots *Don't Tell Sonic *Garfield Takes Charge *Spic and Span *Huckleberry the Great *Squeak, Rattle and Roll *Sonic and the Circus *Sonic Gets it Right *As Good as Garfield *Fish *Sally's Adventure *Halloween *You Can Do It, Uncle Chuck! *Antoine Goes Too Fat *Chickens to School *Too Hot for Sonic *Yoshi and the Magic Carpet Season 9 *Yoshi and the Oil Painting *Sonic and the Rainbow *Fluttershy's Special Special *Sonic's Milkshake Muddle *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Sonic and the Toy Shop *Respect for Garfield *Sonic and the Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Sneezy and the Dinosaur *Sonic and the New Unicorn *Uncle Chuck Feels Left Out *Sonic Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp *Sonic and the Statue *Yogi and the Flagpole *Sally Knows Best *Sonic's Day Off *Sonic's New Goombas *Dopey and the Old Mine *Bold and Brave *Bashful the Brave *Saving Huckleberry *Sonic and the Golden Eagle *Keeping Up with Antoine *Flour Power Season 10 *Follow That Flour *A Smooth Ride *Sonic and the Plane *Yoshi and the Funfair/Yoshi and the Carnival *The Green Controller *Dopey Drops a Clanger *Sonic's Tricky Tree *Uncle Chuck's Afternoon Off *It's Good to be Garfield *Seeing the Sights *Fearless Owl *Uncle Chuck's New Shed *Huckleberry Strikes Out *Topped Off Sonic *Which Way Now? *Sonic and the Shooting Star *Big Strong Yogi *Sticky Toffee Sonic/Sticky Taffy Sonic *Wharf and Peace *Sonic's Frost Friend *Sally and the Special Flowers *Sonic and the Colours/Sonic and the Colors *Sonic and the Birthday Mail *Dopey's Bluff *Missing Changelings *Sonic and the Treasure *Antoine the Second Best *Sonic and Bashful's Big Day Out Season 11 *Sonic and the Storyteller *Sally's Rubbish/Sally and the Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *Shadow the Horrid *Garfield and the Engineer/Garfield and the Mechanic *Sonic and the Spaceship *Yogi's Lucky Day *Sonic and the Lighthouse *Sonic and the Big Bang *Smoke and Mirrors *Sonic Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly, Tigger *Huckleberry and the Mail *Hide and Seek *Uncle Chuck's Triumph *Sonic and the Runaway Car *Sonic in Trouble *Sonic and the Stinky Cheese *Yoshi and the Left Luggage/Sonic and the Baggage *Dopey Does it All *Grumpy in Charge *Cool Truckings *Ding-a-Ling *Bashful Storms Through *Wash Behind Your Hands Season 12 *Sonic and the Billboard *Steady Huckleberry *Pinkie Pie's Funfair Special/Pinkie Pie's Carnvial Special *Mountain Marvel *Yogi Gets It Wrong *Heave Ho Sonic! *Uncle Chuck's Special Surprise *Excellent Sally *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Dopey and the Hot Air Balloon *Antoine Works It Out *Character Trouble *Don't Go Back *Garfield Takes A Short Cut *The Man in the Hills *Sonic Puts The Brakes On *Yoshi and the Bandstand *Push Me, Pull You *Best Friends Season 13 *Creaky Big Mickey *The Lion of Town Land *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble *Slippy Town Land *The Earlth Bird *Play Time *Sonic and the Pig *Time for a Story *Yoshi's Parcel *Uncle Chuck's New Whistle *A Blooming Mess *Sonic and the Runaway Kite *Steamy Town Land *Splish, Splash, Splosh! *The Biggest Present of All *Snow Tracks *Yogi's Good Deeds *Buzzy Bees *Old Rusty Helps Out Season 14 *Sonic's Tall Friend *Antoine in the Dark *Pingy Pongy Pick Up *Timmy and Huckleberry *Uncle Chuck and the Whistling Woods *Yogi's Health and Safety *Mojo's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Sonic *Crescent Says Yes *Sonic in Charge *Being Yoshi *Merry Winter Wish *Sonic and the Snowman Party *Sonic's Crazy Day *Jumping Jobi Wood! *Sonic and Piglet *O The Indignity *Jitters and Japes *Merry Misty Island *Yogi's Magic Box Season 15 *Garfield and Mark *Uncle Chuck and Booker *Sally and Sheldon *Yoshi's New Friends *Huckleberry the Hero *Antoine to the Rescue *Happy Old Rusty *Up, Up and Away! *Yogi's Happy Medicine *Let It Snow *Surprise, Surprise *Jet the Grand *Stop That Fairy Dog! *Stuck on You *Big Rainbow Dash *Rumble the Character *Wonky Whistle *Yoshi the Snowman *Tree Trouble *Fiery Fire Tug Season 16 *Race to the Rescue *Rabbit Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Yoshi and the Monster of Brendam *Ho Ho Snwoman *Flash Bang Wallop! *Sonic and the Rubbish/Sonic and the Garbage *Sonic Toots the Crows *Bust My Paws! *Yoshi and the Calliope *Sonic and the Sounds of Town Land *Captain Squeegee's Surprise *Town Land Surprise Day *Sally's Winter Party Special *Muddy Matters *Lord Stinker's Wish *Welcome Talking Dog *Don't Bother Crescent *Happy Birthday Sir! *The Christmas Tree Express Season 17 *Rumble's Cranky Friend *Piglet's Makeover *Wayward Odie *Garfield Runs Dry *Calm Down Lanolin *Character Talking Dog *Yogi's Hero *Taran's New Friend *The Switch *Not Now, Timmy! *The Sonic Way *The Phantom Character *Yoshi's Lucky Day *Snips or Snails? *Too Many Characters *Now Snow for Sonic *Santa's Little Hedgehog *The Missing Christmas Decorations *The Frozen Turntable *Away from the Sea *Gone Fishing *The Afternoon Tea Express *The Smelly Kipper *No More Mr. Nice Character *Sonic's Shortcut Season 18 *Old Reliable Huckleberry *Not So Slow Sisters *Koopas of Fear *Disappearing Characters *Signals Crossed *Spike's Adventure *Wade in the Water *Wade and the Slip Ponies *Sonic the Quarry Hedgehog *Sonic and the Emergency Cable *Dopey and the Grumpy Passenger *Cindy and the Pipe *Missing Vector *No Strength without Water *Jet's VIP *Spike's Bright Idea *Long Lost Friend *Last Trip for Christmas *Dopey the Humbug *The Perfect Gift *Sally Saves the World *Boo-Boo and the Rainbow Goomba *Cindy and the Dinosaurs *Roy at Your Service *Roy Sent for Scrap *Tootie and the Volcano Season 19 *Who's Geoffrey? *The Truth About Uncle Chuck *Lost Property *Yogi Spots Trouble *Spike and the Whale *Wild Water Rescue *Very Important Sheep *Captain Squeegee All At Sea *Ace and Little Arturo *Mojo's Ghostly Christmas *Snow Place Like Home *A Cranky Christmas *The Beast of Town Land *The Best Characters Ever! Scoop and the Pack *A Visit from Sonic *Scoop Owns Up *On Site with Sonic *Yoshi's Scary Tale *Lofty's Windy Day *A Happy Day for Yoshi *A Tale for Sonic *Sonic and the Moles *Yoshi Helps Out *The Tortoise and the Hare *Sonic's Trusty Friends *Benny Has Kittens *Mud, Glorious Mud The Town Series *The Three Town Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Antoine the Coyote *Hedgehog Sonic Again *Troublesome Characters *Yogi the Bear *Uncle Chuck the Hedgehog *Garfield the Big Cat *Huckleberry the Hound Dog *Four Little Dwarfs *Yoshi the Small Dinosaur *The Eight Famous Characters *Wade and the Monkey *The Little Old Dwarf *The Twin Brothers *Branch Line Characters *Gallant Old Dwarf *Rocket the Bluebell Sloth *Mountain Tugboats *Very Old Dwarfs *Main Line Characters *Small Town Vultures *Enterprising Characters *Tails the Great Western Fox *Doc the Lost Dwarf *Tramway Characters *Really Useful Characters *Antoine and the Anti-Characters *Great Little Characters *More About Sonic the Hedgehog *Garfield the High-Speed Cat *Uncle Chuck, Badniks and Trouble *Sonic and the Twins *Lucky the New Vulture *Sonic and the Great Tugboat Show *Sonic Comes Home *Yogi and the Express *Chip the Forest Dog *Sonic and The Mayor of Townsville's Characters *New Little Character *Sonic and Marine *Sonic and his Friends Movies *Sonic and the Magic Forest Road *Calling All Characters! *Sonic and the Great Discovery *Hero of the Town *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Villains *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Town *Tale of the Brave *The Adventure Begins *Town Land's Legend of the Lost Treasure *The Great Race *Journey Beyond Town Land *Big World! Big Adventures! Songs *Sonic's Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *Uncle Chuck *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *The Land Song *Really Useful Hedgehog *Night Character *Accidents will Happen *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *It's Great to be a Character *The Snow Song *Mario's Duck *Mayor of Townsville *Come for the Ride *Budgie the Helicopter *Yoshi's Seaside Trip *Antoine the Really Splendid Coyote *Little Characters *Down by the Docks *Winter Wonderland *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo! *Never Never Never Give Up *Five New Characters in the House *The Red Balloon *There Once was a Pony who Ran Away *Troublesome Goombas *Captain Squeegee *The Whistle Song Video Releases UK Releases *Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends *Further Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends *Sonic and Garfield and Other Stories *Troublesome Badniks and Other Stories *Medicine and Other Stories *Sonic, Yoshi and the Coal and Other Stories *Yoshi and Budgie and Other Stories *The Deputation and Other Stories *Bumper Special *The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends *Time for Trouble and Other Stories *Trust Sonic and Other Stories (UK) *Escape and Other Stories *Sonic' Christmas Party and 17 Other Stories *Sonic Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories *Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories *Sonic's Train and 17 Other Stories *Sonic and Rocket and Other Stories *Your Favourite Story Collection *Story and Song Collection *The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *Playtime *Chases, Races and Runaways *Biggest Party Video Ever! *Spooks and Surprises *Happy Holidays *Rescues on the Railways *Singalong with Sonic *Fun Time Favourites *Peep Peep Party *Truck Loads of Fun *Seasonal Scrapes *The Very Best of Sonic and Friends *The Fogman and Other Stories *The Chocolate Crunch and Other Stories *Brave Little Characters *Happy Little Helpers *Characters to the Rescue *All Aboard with the Hero Team *Pulling Together! *It's Great to be an Character (UK) *Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Sonic *Bumper Party Collection! *Tales from the Tracks *Little Characters, Big Days Out *Sonic's Trusty Friends (UK) *Together on the Path *On Path for Adventure (UK) *Characters and Escapades (UK) *The Spirit of Town Land *Carnival Capers (UK) *Songs from Town Land *Heave Ho! *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (UK) *The Best of Sonic *Sonic and the Runaway Kite (UK) *Creaky Big Mickey (UK) *Christmas Express *Wobbly Wheels and Whistles (UK) US Releases *Sonic Gets Tricked and Other Stories *Antoine Learns a Lesson and Other Stories *Big Characters and Turntables and Other Stories *Sonic Breaks the Rules and Other Stories *Better Late Than Never and Other Stories *Trust Sonic and Other Stories (US) *Sonic Gets Bumped and Other Stories *Sonic, Yoshi and the Dragon and Other Stories *Rarity and Other Sonic Stories *Antoine Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Stories *Yoshi's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories *Sleepy to the Rescue and Other Stories *Sonic and The Special Letter and Other Stories *The Gallant Old Dwarf and Other Stories *Sonic Meets the Princess and Other Stories *Big Mickey Bugs and Other Sonic Stories *Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Sonic Adventures *10 Years of Sonic *Spills and Chills and Other Sonic Stories *Make Someone Happy and Other Sonic Adventures *Sonic's Christmas Wonderland and Other Sonic Adventures *Sonic' Trackside Tunes and Other Sonic Adventures *Best of Yoshi *Best of Sonic *Best of Antoine *Captain Squeegee's Secret and Other Sonic Adventures *Yoshi's Chocolate Crunch and Other Sonic Adventures *Antoine and the Red Balloon and Other Sonic Adventures *Sonic's Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures *Best of Garfield *New Friends for Sonic and Other Adventures *Heroes vs. Villains and Other Sonic Adventures *Sonic and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures *It's Great to be an Character (US) *The Early Years *Hooray for Sonic and Other Adventures *Sonic's Town Land Celebration! *Songs from the Station *Yoshi Saves the Day and Other Adventures *Sonic and the Really Brave Characters and Other Adventures *Track Stars *Tales from the Tracks *On Site with Sonic and Other Adventures *Sonic's Halloween Adventures *Come Ride the Road *On Path for Adventures (US) *Sonic's Trusty Friends (US) *Carnival Capers (US) *Sonic and the Toy Workshop *Sonic and the Treasure *Characters and Escapades (US) *Mud Glorious Mud *Land Friends *High Speed Adventures *Team Up with Sonic *Yoshi and the Bandstand *Holiday Express *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (US) *Sonic and the Runaway Kite (US) *The Greatest Stories *Creaky Big Mickey (US)